


sisterhood

by ShippingEve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut, picks up right after the bridge scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEve/pseuds/ShippingEve
Summary: Eve and Villanelle realize it's time to stop fighting and they embrace the new change in their relationship, right there, on the bridge
Relationships: Eve Polastri & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 25
Kudos: 60





	sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> for the locals

Once Villanelle turned around, Eve knew.

The sight of the younger woman turning back to face her with a grin made Eve’s heart swell. 

After all they had been through together, finally, they reached a peace.

Eve was so giddy she could not help herself. She began to walk, then to run, handily closing the distane between her and Villanelle. Meanwhile, Villanelle ran as well, until there are mere yards, feet, inches between them.

Eve threw out her arms and wrapped Villanelle in a tight embrace. Her fingers scrabbled for purchase across the smooth fabric of Villanelle’s canary cloak. The bright yellow was perfect; it symbolized all the growth Villanelle had clearly achieved, and the new light within her. Whatever it took, it was worth it, all for this moment. For Eve to finally embrace Villanelle without hesitation. No more barriers. No more denial. No more hemming and hawing.

It took Eve long enough to get here, but now that she’s arrived, she couldn’t be happier to call Villanelle a friend.

“I’m so glad you turned,” Villanelle said, clearly as relieved as Eve to have finally put their enmity to rest.

“This will be the start of a beautiful friendship,” Eve replied. Villanelle was already being a helpful friend, assisting Eve in removing her jacket since it was a bit humid that night. Eve decided to return the gesture. She pulled at the knot at Villanelle’s throat, undoing the bow that clasped her yellow cloak, and letting it fall to the ground.

Villanelle looked much more comfortable as soon as the cloak was off. She only had a bra on underneath, but it was actually very warm indeed that night, so she smiled with pleasure as her skin was revealed to the balmy night air. She looked so comfortable in fact that Eve decided to follow suit and pulled her turtleneck (her favorite one) over her head so she too was only in her bra.

It would be a weird situation if they weren’t such good friends, Eve thought to herself. But now she feels completely comfortable with Villanelle seeing her shoulders, arms, and stomach. Villanelle would never stare at Eve’s breasts, for what reason would she have to objectify a friend?

Villanelle marveled at the sight. “Wow, Eve, I know this is odd to say,” she began, “But may I point out that you look fantastic for your age?”

“That’s so kind, oh my god,” Eve said, blushing.

“Seriously.” Villanelle began to run her hands over Eve’s skin, rubbing at her shoulders then coming down her hips. “You don’t look a day over thirty. What is your secret?”

“Supporting other women,” Eve replied. And as she said it she enacted her words, supporting Villanelle by rubbing her hands across Villanelle’s skin. She marveled at Villanelle’s developed upper arms, which must have come from hard work in the gym, and allowed her hand to tenderly cup Villanelle’s delicate elbow.

“We waited too long for this,” Villanelle said as her eyes locked upon Eve’s lips, priming herself to listen intently to Eve’s response.

“I agree,” Eve said. “We were so silly to be fighting for so long, when really we should’ve worked together.”

“We should have been supporting each other from the start,” Villanelle said, her hands wrapping around the small of Eve’s back. “We should never have let the Twelve which is basically just the patriarchy pit us against each other.”

Then, to beautifully reinforce her point, she unhooked Eve’s bra allowing Eve’s breasts to spring free. At first, Eve was startled. It was a bit unusal to have her nipples out on a public bridge! But then she understands instinctively that Villanelle meant it as a symbol of embracing her feminine power and not being afraid of it anymore. 

So, Eve threw out her arms and showed off her assets. Villanelle then decided to do the same so they both have their chests fully uncovered as they bellowed into the night with a primal female scream, letting out all the pain that men inflicted upon them over the years. 

Then, Eve noticed the scar on Villanelle’s stomach.

“I’m very sorry that I stabbed you,” Eve said. “That isn’t what friends do to each other.”

“I’m sorry I shot you,” Villanelle added. “I should have forgiven you because that’s what friends do for each other.

They stood so close now their nipples brushed up against one another. This conversation was so amazing, Eve thought, and so unique, it wasn’t enough to only listen to Villanelle’s words anymore, she needed to receive them in an even more unique way. So she pressed her mouth against Villanelle’s mouth.

Kissing Villanelle was different than the first time, on the bus, when it was totally just a distraction tactic because Eve was so afraid at seeing her enemy. That was an unpleasant moment that Eve could barely stand because she was so scared and upset.

This kiss was actually really nice! Eve was surprised once again at how much she liked the feeling. Why wasn’t she friends with Villanelle long ago? They could have exchanged so many supportive mouth kisses by now.

By now a few passersby have turned their heads to look at the the pair of topless women with sensually locked lips in the middle of the bridge, but Eve and Villanelle paid them no mind. Their friendship was so strong it was like no one else even existed except the two of them. BEST friends, you could say.

Villanelle began to lead, probably trying to make up for all the bad and evil things she’d done in the past by trying to be a good friend now. She laid Eve down on the ground, on the pavement, but not before gathering their discarded clothes and making them into a little makeshift cushion. She helped Eve lie down and took off her pants and underwear. Super gentle and super helpful. 

“You are so sweet,” Eve said as they paused from kissing for a moment. “I wish I had a friend like you growing up.”

“I wish I had a friend like you, or a mother or a sister maybe,” Villanelle said. “All I know is having a supportive female figure like you in my life might have set me on a better path. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done and I’m glad I have you now.”

Then after she so helpfully got Eve undressed Villanelle shoved a finger inside Eve in a completely platonic way. Eve let out a gasp of camaraderie. 

“Villanelle! You really don’t need to do that.”

“I want to,” Villanelle said. “It’s the least I can do for my friend.”

She kept moving. She added another finger so both her index and middle were going in and out of Eve, in a repetitive motion that symbolized the way she would always continue to be there for Eve as a kind acquaintance. 

With her other hand Villanelle started to rub Eve’s clitoris to show that she understood and valued female pleasure. “You deserve everything,” Villanelle crooned softly, “Because you are such a positive role model for me. Thank you for inspiring me to stop killing, it’s really the healthiest thing you could’ve done.”

“No, thank you,” Eve insisted, even though Villanelle’s friendly actions were making it difficult for her to speak. “I was stuck in a loveless marriage and I was so rude to my husband. It wasn’t until you forced me to confront the darkest parts of myself that I was able to let him go and move on to a healthier future for myself. I still don’t know what I will do next but I hope I will have you to lean on for advice and support?”

“Of course,” Villanelle said. Then she bent down to eat her new friend’s pussy.

At the periphery of her consciousness, Eve vaguely registered some gasps of onlookers. Why were they so shocked? Had they never seen two women sharing friendly physical contact before?

Villanelle’s tongue swiped back and forth through Eve’s folds as if to say, “I will always be there for you,” with every flick.

Eve’s breathing sped up at the sensation of the pure love and support she was receiving. How lucky she was, to have Villanelle, someone so smart, caring, and aesthetically beautiful, who would choose EVE of all people as a friend? She was beyond blessed to have Villanelle in her life.

“You are so talented,” Eve moaned in a strictly casual way. “Some day you are going to make some man very very lucky.”

“I can’t wait,” Villanelle said, pausing for breath. “And you will find another husband. I’m sure of it. Shame it didn’t work out with Niko but I know the right man is out there for you.”

“I hope so,” Eve said. Meanwhile Villanelle dove back into her pussy with righteous friendly force. “Because I’m so honored to call you my friend!”

At that moment Eve’s body reached a peak – a sort of climax of biological function? She wasn’t sure what to call it, but it was like her nervous system was so overwhelmed by how good Villanelle’s friendship was that it released chemicals that made her entire body swim with pleasure. It was unlike anything she’d experienced with any other friend before. Her body felt warm and fuzzy and like jelly.

“That was amazing,” Eve said.

“I know,” Villanelle said. “I never knew it could feel so good to help someone else. Being a good friend feels really good.”

“I’m so glad we are friends now,” Eve said. “Let’s never stop being friends again.”

“Pinky promise?” Villanelle asked.

Eve didn’t even say a word. They didn’t need words anymore. She just took her pinky and locked it around Villanelle’s. They both grinned like they shared a secret the rest of the wold would never know. It was just for them, best friends.

“There should be a word for the kind of friends we are,” Eve said. “Not best friends. People use that all the time and it doesn’t mean anything anymore.”

“I kind of feel like…” Villanelle trailed off. “This is cheesy, but, don’t make fun of me, okay?”

“I won’t,” Eve swore.

“I feel like our souls were always meant to be friends,” Villanelle said as she stared into Eve’s eyes kindly. “Maybe there could be a word for that?”

“Soul-friends,” Eve said, testing out the word. “I like it.”

Instead of just pinkies they intertwined their entire hands and sat on the bridge. Totally ignoring everyone else around them. Eve didn’t need another person in the world besides her soul-friend, at least for now.

“You know what would be great?” Eve said, with a sudden idea. “Let’s remember this day. And next year, after we’ve both found our lucky guys, let’s agree to meet up right back here in this spot. We can meet each other’s boyfriends.”

“Or husbands?” Villanelle giggled. “Think big.”

“Or husbands,” Eve conceded, though she didn’t want to move too fast and make another mistake like Niko. “We can meet right in this spot, and introduce them, and celebrate, you know, a sort of anniversary? Of when we became soul-friends.”

“That sounds really nice,” Villanelle said. “I don’t know what else to say, now, except thanks, buddy.”

“Thanks, pal.”

Eve didn’t want the night to end but at some point both friends realized it was past bed time so they had to go their separate ways. But they reminded each other to keep the anniversary plan in mind, to remember to meet up. 

A year later, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw season three and i'm back to write all the pairings YOU want that aren't represented in the KE fandom yet. leave requests in the comments or tell @ShippingEve on twitter


End file.
